The goal of this project is to test the hypothesis that osteoclastic bone resorption is inappropriately high in immobilization, and that a third- generation diphosphonate would correct it, thereby averting bone loss and propensity for kidney stone formation. Using the model of bedrest immobilization, the effect of Olapadronate will be compared with that of placebo.